


A Summer's Beat

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you break up with bucky





	A Summer's Beat

You puffed out your cheeks as your fingers ran over the thick scratch marks on your wall, the last reminder of the fight you’d had with Bucky in your apartment. Glass scattered the floor before the marks and you found yourself suppressing a sob before turning around and going to retrieve a broom and dustpan from the kitchen.

You’d been struggling lately with your moods, never knowing how to feel about discovering that your boyfriend had been behind the attack on your parents all those years ago when you were just a toddler. He’d claimed he wasn’t in control of his own mind during the time. And really, you tried to understand his words. But you couldn’t. Every time you had stared at him, you feared that somehow the reprogramming in his mind would revert back to its previous state before the Wakandans had ‘fixed’ him.

You’d gotten into a violent argument with him, three days ago; items were scattered across the living room, the couch has been turned over. A broken lamp leaned against the corner. You’d finally exploded on him and told him to leave your life. You couldn’t love a man who was the reason you had become an orphan at such a young age in life.

You couldn’t forgive him. You couldn’t forgive Steve or Natasha for withholding this information from you. The only person who seemed to understand what you had felt had been Tony. His parents were cruelly taken from him at a young age as well. And the pair of you bonded.

He never asked you to forgive Barnes, yeah, that’s the name you called Bucky from then on; Barnes. He wasn’t Bucky, nor was he even James to you. He was Barnes, a product of war.  Barnes was a shadow in your life, a memory you’d force yourself to forget, no matter what you had to do.


End file.
